What the Big Ponies Do
by dooby22
Summary: Now that Sweetie Belle is a growing g mare, Rarity decides that it's time she learn about what the big ponies do.


"Sweetie Belle, I'm so proud of the pony you've grown into," Rarity said.

"And I'm proud no matter what I'll always be your little sister," Sweetie replied.

"I uh, have a little time before I have to head back to Canterlot. Could we spend it together? What would a grown pony like you want to do?"

"Well, I do have one idea . . ."

Rarity bit back a moan, letting out only a soft gasp, feeling Sweetie's tongue enter further into her pussy. With a shaky hoof, she reached down, using it to comb through Sweetie's mane. She threw back her head against the pillow, Sweetie's tongue having hit at a particularly sweet spot. She cried out, "Oh, sweet Celestia, YES!" Panting heavily, she opened her eyes and looked down, a small smile coming to her mouth, seeing Sweetie's face scrunched up in concentration, her eyes tightly closed. She continued petting Sweetie's mane while Sweetie continued to lick at her wet pussy. "How does my pussy taste, Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie lifted up her head, her eyes half-lidded, Rarity's juices dripping from her lips and chin. She grinned. "It tastes so good, Rarity!" She licked her chops. Though her eyes were barely open, Rarity could still see that there was lust in them.

"I think I have an idea that you'll like even better," Rarity said, grinning widely. Without another word, she used her magic to turn Sweetie around. Her little sister seemed to get the idea because the next thing Rarity knew, her face was buried underneath Sweetie's ass. She heard an audible slap, followed by Sweetie's voice: "Eat it!" Gripping Sweetie's plump hips, she extended her tongue and began running her tongue up and down the length of Sweetie's rear, starting at her clit, running up the crack of her ass, and stopping at her asshole, before going back down.

Sweetie wriggled her rump against Rarity's face. "Mmm, yeah, that's it." Her head was forced down by way of Rarity's hoof and she immediately got to work on licking at her sister's wet pussy yet again. Beneath her, she heard Rarity give a loud groan. The groan sent pleasurable vibrations through Sweetie's rear, causing a shiver to go up her spine and, in turn, making her all the wetter, which just made her hornier. "Yes, Rarity! Yes, right there! That's the spot! Keep licking me there!" She yelped, feeling Rarity give a particularly hard slap against her rump.

"Get back to licking me and don't stop unti you've made me cum," Rarity ordered.

Sweetie nodded her head and buried her muzzle back in her snatch, her tongue working extra hard to fulfill her sister's request. She shook her butt, her two-toned tail swatting at the air. She lifted her head, looking over her shoulder and reaching back to spread her ass-cheeks apart. "Spank me again, Rarity." She gasped, her request being met by a smack against her hindquarters that was harder than the last. "Mm! Harder! Make sure you get your tongue nice and deep in there, too!" She forced her ass down harder against Rarity's face, making her older sister groan with lust. Sweetie smirked. "Ooh, you like that, do you? You want me to crush you?"

Rarity took her lips off Sweetie's ass long enough to say, "Yes."

Sweetie smiled and proceeded to bounce up and down, mashing her ass against Rarity's face, stopping ever now and then to press as hard against her target as she could, wriggling her rear end in the process. She barked with glee, feeling Rarity slap her ass again. "Rarity . . . oh, Celestia, keep doing that!"

Rarity chuckled. "You like the rough stuff, eh, Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie laughed. "Uh-huh."

"If you like my tongue in your ass, then you're going to enjoy this."

"What are you – Aaaaahh!" Sweetie slumped forward, shuddering, her eyes closing, feeling something thick and wet entering her rear. There was a noticeable amount of pain, sure, but the pleasure that sent her reeling more than made up for it. "Ooh, that feels good!"

"Does it hurt?" Rarity asked, using her magic to insert a second dildo into her own ass, biting down on her lip as the pain registered.

Sweetie nodded. "Uh-huh . . . but, it's a good hurt. Feels good."

"That's nice, dear." She roughly grabbed Sweetie back her mane and pushed her head down, shoving her face back down into her pussy, which now had juices pouring out of it. She let out a sigh of content, feeling Sweetie happily lick up her juices while she went back to licking at Sweetie's own snatch, multitasking by way of using her magic to insert the dildos in and out of their assholes while also pleasuring Sweetie at the same time. As the taste of Sweetie's vagina registered on her tongue, she tossed the flavor around in her mouth, trying to decide whether or not she liked the taste. She licked her chops, hungry for more, eager to get what had accumulated around them into her mouth. She giggled. "I didn't realize your idea would be such a delicious one! I don't know how I'm going to keep this up!"

"Oh! I'll help you!" Sweetie suddenly rolled over onto her back, lifting her legs into the air and instantly began furiously rubbing at her clit while Rarity continued eating her out. She turned her upper body so that she could continue to do the same. With her free hoof, she rubbed at Rarity's clit, shoving her tongue as deep into Rarity's pussy as she could, groaning with want, with need, with lust, trying to get as much of Rarity's juices onto her tongue as she could. Meanwhile, she reached her free hoof back, once again spreading her cheeks apart and pushing back with her lips, letting out a low moan, feeling the dildo sink further and further into her ass until she felt the base met the tight ring of her anus. She sighed, both of her holes feeling as if they were filled to the brim with tongue and cock. Deciding to experiment a little, she took her tongue out of her sister's vagina and shoved her hoof inside, causing Rarity's legs to give an involuntary kick and twitch. She sawed her hoof in and out. She heard Rarity groan in disappointment as she ripped her hoof out, only to shove it in her hoof to lick off Rarity's juices, closing her eyes, allowing her sense of taste to get her over. She moaned. She looked over her shoulder at Rarity. "Mm, your pussy tastes so good, Rarity. Here, have a taste." Without giving her sister a chance to respond, she popped her hoof into Rarity's moaning mouth, grinning in glee upon seeing a small smile come across Rarity's lips as she tasted her own juices. Pulling her hoof away, she asked, "Do you want more?"

At Rarity's nod, Sweetie went back to shoving her tongue in and out of her sister's cunt, collecting a decent amount of her sister's juices on her tongue before turning to her sister once again. "Here you go, open wide!" She leaned down and gave her sister a deep kiss, the tip of her tongue bumping against Rarity's lips until Rarity gave her permission to enter, and she took the plunge without a moment's hesitation, her tongue darting into Rarity's mouth. She squealed and inhaled sharply through her nose, feeling Rarity's tongue meeting hers, and soon the two of them were engaged in an epic war between tongues, both wanting to dominate the other. Alas, it was a losing battle, as both sisters found that they were an equal match with each other. Even so, they continued to swap tongue. Rarity arched her back, feeling her juices fill her mouth. She swallowed without a second thought. Her hooves ran down the length of Sweetie's back before coming to a stop at the base of her tail, where she groped and squeezed Sweetie's ass for all she was worth, forcing Sweetie's pussy and clit to collide with hers.

Once again, Rarity threw back her head against her pillow and moaned. "Oh, Sweetie, darling! Yes! Right there!" Soon, both sisters were humping at each other relentlessly, their tongues attacking the other with fervent passion, their moans, groans, squeals, squeaks, and screams mixing well with the creaking of the bed and the delicious-sounding slapping as their pussies collided with each other, their wetness running down the length of Rarity's cunny, pooling around her ass, and collecting in a puddle on the sheets of the bed. Neither one of them seemed to notice or care, as they were too lost in their lovemaking to be bothered with the mess that they were making at the moment. All that mattered right now was each other and showing the other how much they loved each other.

"Oh, that feels good," Sweetie cried in between pants. The dildo in her ass began slamming into her at a faster pace. "Yes, Rarity! Yes! Fuck me!"

"Come here!" Rarity grabbed Sweetie by the back of the head, pulling her down for another deep kiss, her hooves continuing to squeeze and caress her little sister's behind, stopping occasionally to push the dildo in a bit deeper until Sweetie's ass had swallowed it entirely. She felt Sweetie squeeze at her tightly. At first, she thought that it was maybe because of the dildo being shoved into her rump as far as it would go, but a deep, lust-filled groan from Sweetie proved that theory to be untrue, a fact proven upon feeling her sister cumming all over her thighs and pussy. This was more than enough for Rarity to reach her peak as well, as, with a scream into Sweetie's mouth, she started to cum as well, getting her feminine juices all over Sweetie's thighs. Surprisingly, this caused Sweetie's climax to keep going. Every time one of them would cum, it would inevitably cause the other to cum as well, until the bed sheets beneath them were completely covered in their cum. Throughout this whole process, the two of them continue to make out and grope at each other, panting, breathing heavily, staring lovingly into each other's eyes while their tongues continued to wage war with each other, silencing each other's moans and screams with their lips, their tongues.

After what felt like an eternity, their orgasms died down, and Sweetie rolled off of Rarity onto her back to lie beside her, both staring up at the ceiling, trying but failing to catch their breath. Silence slowly but surely descended upon them. Slowly, they turned to look at each other before bursting into fits of laughter, hugging each other and guffawing for the next several minutes until it finally died down.

Sweetie lifted her head and gave Rarity a loving, passionate kiss on the lips. She snuggled against Rarity's chest as she mumbled, "Thank you, Rarity."

Rarity ran her hooves through Sweetie's mane, staring down lovingly at her little sister. "You are most welcome, Sweetie Belle. You know, I was just about your age when I had your first heat." She leaned down, pecking Sweetie on the forehead. "And anytime you need any more assistance with your sexual frustrations, you just come to me, okay?"

Sweetie chuckled. "Deal." She sighed. "Mm, that dildo sure does feel good, being so deep in my ass and all."

"Mm-hmm," Rarity silently agreed. In truth, she had completely forgotten that they were still using them, but it felt so good at the moment that she hardly cared. "If you're ever alone and need some relief, I suppose it wouldn't hurt for you to have a means of relieving yourself. You can have that dildo if you like. I can always buy another one."

"Thanks." She giggled. "Mama and Daddy are going to freak out when they hear about this."

"Which is why we're not going to tell them. For now, let's just keep this as our little secret, shall we?"

"Fine by me."

"And look at this way: at least you'll have something to look forward to whenever Mother and Father go on their vacations."

"Yeah, I suppose that's true."

"But, for the time being, dear, why don't we get a little shut-eye? I need to be well-rested before I head back to Canterlot, after all."

"Sure thing, Rarity." She snuggled up against her sister, wrapping a foreleg around her barrel.

"Um, Sweetie Belle, darling, don't you wont' me to . . ." She gestured towards Sweetie's behind.

Sweetie shook her head. "No way! Keep it in! It feels too good!"

"Well, alright." With her magic, Rarity removed her own dildo from her rear, dumping it on the floor as if it was a piece of trash before wrapping her hooves around her little sister and resting her head on her pillow. "Sleep tight, Sweetie Belle. I love you."

"I love you, too, Rarity. You're the best sister a pony could ask for."


End file.
